Break In
by Shadowblood13
Summary: Tokio Hotel one-shot. Tom and Bill's house get broken into. But what happens when Tom's most beloved guitar is gone and the only clue is an unconscious girl on the ground in his room? Tom's POV. NOT part of my earlier story, Tokio Hotel: A Love Story!


**This was inspired by my Tom-loving sister and the recent break-in at their house a day after their birthday. :( Fans just don't know the limits…**

(Tom's POV)

I laughed with the guys, walking up to the front door of our house. Bill gasped and everyone shut up, looking to see what the problem was. Then we saw it, the glass was broken and the door had been forced open. It was dark inside until Georg turned on the lights and we saw the mess everywhere. It looked like a party gone too far, minus the empty cups and drunk people.

_Not again… _I thought as we stepped into the house carefully. Glass and bits of different stuff were lying everywhere on the floor. I sighed, already knowing that it was probably some fans that broke into the house…again. It did kinda makes me sad sometimes that our fans would do this to our house though.

'We should each check our rooms.' I said as everyone started walking to their own rooms.

I followed the others upstairs after taking one last look at the mess they left in the living room. I walked into my room slowly. My laptop was on the table, the screen showing some pictures of me and the guys. I smiled slightly at the happy pictures before turning to check out the rest of the damage.

I looked at my now messed up bed, some of my guitars lying on it. The blanket lay in a heap on the ground and a few of my picks were gone. My closet was open and my clothes were all pushed aside. I froze. The door to my secret hiding place was opened. I swallowed nervously as I threw the door open wide. It was gone.

My most precious guitar ever was missing. I breathed a little faster. It was my first ever guitar and I never kept it with my other guitars in case anyone stole it. It was my oldest guitar and it meant the most to me. My brow furrowed in frustration and hurt as I turned away from the now empty compartment. I walked out of the closet and stopped in my tracks, seeing something I didn't notice before.

Peeking from under the blanket was someone's hand. My heart pounded in my chest as I kneeled next to the hand, taking a corner of my blanket, I gently pulled it off of…her. She looked about my age and she was…cute. Her light brown hair was splayed around her and her pretty features were covered in some slight bruises. There was a little blood on her arm and she seemed to be out cold.

I kneeled there, completely stunned and not exactly sure what to do. She probably came with the fans who broke in but obviously didn't take anything…and why would they beat her up? Bill came in, mouth open, about to say something but shut it when he saw her. The rest of the guys came a few seconds later. Georg's eyes widened in surprise but only Gustav broke the silence.

'What the…?' He managed to get out before Georg clamped his mouth shut.

I shook my head and carefully reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. She moaned a little and eyes fluttered open. She opened her eyes wide and scrambled away from me, startled. She looked around her frantically before finally staring into my eyes.

She quickly ripped her gaze away from mine, looking at the others before looking at me again. I could see the regret, hurt and uncertainty in her soft brown eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She said, running past us and out the door. We tried to follow her but she disappeared into the dark.

I explained to the guys how I found her and about my missing guitar. Bill gave me a one armed hug and a small smile, he knew how much it meant to me. We had to call the police and tell them what happened so they came over and surveyed the place and after an hour, we finally got to get some sleep.

I put my guitars back where they belonged and picked my blanket off the floor. I let myself fall back onto my bed, kicking my shoes off, I pulled the blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes as I waited for my dreams to take me away…

/ *_THE NEXT DAY*/_

We had someone come in the morning to clean up the mess so by the time we got up, the place was spotless again. We were just hanging out on the living room couch, talking about the girl in my room yesterday. The doorbell rang and we thought it might be the police. I got up to answer it, maybe they found my guitar.

I took a deep breath before opening the door and…there stood the girl from yesterday, looking down at her feet shyly. Her bruises weren't so bad and the cut on her arm was all bandaged up. She brought out my guitar from behind her and held it out to me. I reached out and took the guitar, hugging it to my chest. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then realizing, she turned her face, trying to hide her bruises.

'Come in.' I invited, melting at the sight of her being so insecure.

She hesitated before stepping into the house. I led her to the living room and everyone turned to stare at her in shock. I held up my guitar, beaming and the others smiled and grinned. I made her sit beside us.

'Aw, honey, you're all black and blue.' Bill said in pity as he reached out to touch her face. I flinched slightly and Bill pulled back his hand.

'I know.' She said in a voice like music as she tried to hide her face.

'Hey, it's okay! No need to be shy.' Gustav said cheerily.

'Yeah! Gustav has looked way worse!' Georg said, trying to lighten the mood.

I placed my hand on hers slowly and she held it, taking a deep breath. She pulled her head up and gave a bright smile. She looked beautiful.

'Thanks. I guess I should explain why you found me knocked out in your room.' She said, looking at me.

'Some of my friends thought it would be cool to break into your house since they missed your concert the other day and the signing session. They asked me to join them and I told them not to do it. I came to try to stop them but they already trashed the living room.' She said, gulping nervously.

'I ran upstairs when I heard some noise and I saw one of my friends in Tom's room, holding a guitar. We fought for the guitar and I knocked her out but she cut my arm and the others finished the job.' She said, gesturing to her face.

'So then they took the guitar and covered you with a blanket.' I finished, hiding a twinge of anger. _Some friends…_

'Pretty much.' She said with a smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

'Then how did you give the guitar back to me?' I asked.

'Isn't it obvious? I went back, fought that girl who took your guitar one on one and won again!' she said with a cute little cocky grin.

'Thanks!' I said, giving her a warm hug. She hugged me back, her soft skin against mine. Too soon, she pulled away.

'I should go. Sorry about yesterday. I'll see you around.' She said to us. We waved goodbye as she walked away.

Then I realized something. I got up and ran over to her just as she was walking out the door. I caught her arm and she turned to me with a smile.

'I don't know your name.' I said.

'Melissa.' She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking away from the house.

_Melissa…_Her name echoed in my head as I watched her go. My cheek warm where her lips had been…

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! Remember this is NOT part of Love Is Life! This is just a tribute to my sister, Melissa! :)**


End file.
